Erotica
by Miyopiyo
Summary: Kagome is introduced to the wonderful world of erotica and becomes so absorbed that she doesn't notice the effect her arousal has on Inuyasha. WARNING: Extreme smut!


**TITLE: **Erotica**  
SUMMARY:** Kagome is introduced to the wonderful world of erotica and becomes so absorbed that she doesn't notice the effect her arousal has on Inuyasha. WARNING: Extreme smut!  
**RATING: **M

oOo

…_And before Lani knew what was happening, John's lips were pressed against hers in a passionate kiss. Stunned, her first instinct was to push him away, but soon his lips moved against hers, coaxing her open, and she melted against him, eyes closing as she embraced pure bliss. She felt as though she were floating above the clouds, high on his taste and scent. _

_His hands roamed over her back, massaging their way down to her hips, where he pulled her against him. Her eyes, which had drifted close in pleasure, snapped wide open as she felt something hard press against her belly. Though she wanted nothing more than to continue, she forced herself to pull back from him. _

"_We can't," Lani whispered against his lips. "It's wrong… We'll get in trouble…"_

_John pressed harder against her, unable to stifle the groan from deep in his throat. "I don't care," he rasped, his voice low and rough with his suppressed desire. "I want you. I've wanted you since the day I laid eyes on you. And I'll be damned if I let you marry that pansy your father chose."_

_It was the only words she wanted to hear, the only ones she cared about. Finally, she succumbed to him, pressing her chest against his as she gave in to another kiss. He pushed her against the bed until she fell backwards on top of it, chest heaving. He climbed over her, his mouth claiming hers once more, his desire inflaming the heat she felt deep in her belly. A moan escaped her lips, loud and full of pleasure. He pressed his lips against her neck, tenderly sucking on the skin there while his fingers nimbly worked the lace of her bodice. When it loosened, he pulled it off and hastily sucked a nipple into his mouth, his wet tongue rolling and teasing. Lani threw her head back as another moan ripped from her throat. John's hand fondled her other breast, pinching her nipple until it was hard and red, and then he switched his ministrations. _

_Leaving her breasts, John pressed kisses down her stomach until he reached her undergarments. He inhaled deeply, savoring her heady scent, his erection throbbing. Then, without a care, he tore off her garment, spread her legs wide open, and—_

"KAGOME!"

Kagome jumped so badly that she nearly left the ground. Hastily shoving her book inside her bag, she turned around to face her companion, Inuyasha, who was glaring at her angrily.

"Y—Yes? What's wrong?" she asked quickly, her mind still on her book. She brushed her hair out of her face, feeling suddenly flustered under his heavy gaze.

"I've been calling your name for the last five minutes!" Inuyasha snapped. "What the hell has got you so distracted, anyway?"

"Nothing! It's nothing. What did you need?" Her hasty answer made him narrow his eyes suspiciously at her bag, where her book was hidden, and for a moment she feared that he would press her for an answer. Thankfully, he let it ago.

"I was telling you that I'm going to go hunting for our dinner, so you should start a fire so it's ready when I get back," Inuyasha said simply.

"Oh, of course. I'll get right on that," Kagome said. With a nod, Inuyasha turned and left the abandoned hut they had found for a camp that night. Kagome waited a minute after he was gone before breathing a sigh of relief. The book she was reading had stirred certain… feelings within her, feelings she had kept suppressed for quite a while. Feelings she didn't even know she had, and though she was embarrassed to admit it, even to herself, she was eager to get back to the rest of her story. With that in mind, Kagome quickly set about to starting the fire, which started crackling in no time, before pulling her book out of her bag and sitting before the fire. It should be a while before Inuyasha returned with dinner. Adept a hunter though he is, he liked to bring home quite a bit at once so they wouldn't have to make so many stops during their journey.

With excitement flowing through her, Kagome resumed her story with a blush on her cheeks.

_Then, without a care, he tore off her garment, spread her legs wide open, and dove, his mouth devouring her wet pussy. His tongue delved deep inside her, tasting as much of her juice as possible. Making his tongue wide and flat, he licked her from her base up to her clit, causing her muscles to seize in pleasure. _

"_Oh! Oh, John, yes!" Lani cried. She ran her hands through his thick hair, bucking her hips into his mouth, throwing her head side to side. To keep control, John wrapped his arms around her legs and anchored her hips, keeping her steady as he continued to tease her with his tongue. He tenderly kissed her sopping wet pussy, using his lips to create a path for his tongue to go deep inside her. "Yes, oh yes, John please!" Lani bit her lip hard to keep from screaming. _

Reading this, Kagome realized she was also biting her lip without even knowing it. She rubbed her legs together and let a shaky sigh escape her as pleasure poured from the center of her body. She closed her eyes and did it again, resisting the urge to place her hand down there, then she returned to her book.

_John continued to tease her with his mouth and tongue. With long, languid strokes, he repeatedly licked from the base to her clit, again and again, until Lani was writhing uncontrollably beneath him. He paused, allowing her to catch her breath. When she looked down at him to see why he stopped, he winked at her, playfully kissed her clit, then drew it completely into his mouth and sucked hard, his tongue working madly, flicking it up and down. _

_Unable to contain herself, Lani screamed. The pleasure was so good she nearly tore his hair from his head. Even with his hands anchoring her, she bucked wildly against his mouth until finally, she sucked in a breath and held it in as tremors violently wracked through her body. Her voice gone, she screamed soundlessly as her body exploded with pleasure. _

Kagome swallowed, her body suddenly on fire. She rubbed her legs together again and felt jolts of pleasure from between her thighs. This time she couldn't resist it; she threw her hand down between her legs and pressed her fingers against her panties, unable to contain to squeak of pleasure the escaped her lips when she realized how wet she already was down there. So engrossed was she in her pleasure that she did not notice the rustling outside the hut. She returned to her book, her hand still between her legs.

_Her thighs trembled around him, closing around his head and then opening, as if she couldn't decide what to do with them. John slowly pulled away as Lani came down from her high, her breathing sounded as though she had just finished running a marathon. He kissed his way back up to her mouth and waited for her to finish coming to her senses. When she opened her eyes, he saw that she was still full of desire. _

_Lani pulled him down for another kiss, then pushed him completely off her to the side. She followed him, climbing on top and taking control. She tore his shirt from his body, quickly followed by his trousers. She paused at the bulge in his undergarment. Slowly, she uncovered his manhood, unable to disguise the lust in her eyes. She licked her lips as she pulled his clothing completely from him and tossed it to the side. Now they were both completely naked. _

_She tentatively touched him with her hands, gripping his shaft and pumping up and down. She examined the head and licked her lips again as a bead of precum leaked from the tip. With a devilish grin of her own, she poked out her tongue and licked it up, savoring his flavor. John watched with barely suppressed desire. He locked his hands behind his head to keep from forcing her down on him, but his restraint was proven though the trembling of his muscles. She was teasing him and she knew it. _

_Slowly, Lani lowered her mouth, kissing the tip, then encasing the head, and then she was going deeper and deeper, as deep as she could go, and then moved back up. She repeated the move, forcing a throaty groan from John. One hand was wrapped around the base to keep him steady while the other fondled his balls, squeezing and pulling. John's eyes rolled upward as the sensation overpowered him. Unable to contain himself, he unlocked his hands from behind his head and ran them through her hair, resisting the urge to buck into her mouth. _

Kagome breathed heavily and bit her lip again. Her panties were completely soaked through now, but still she continued to rub her fingers up and down the wetness. She heard a rustling outside and paused, her eyes wide, barely daring to breath. After a few moments of silence, she decided it must have just been a squirrel, and continued her ministrations. Her thighs squeezed tightly around her hand as her eyes continued to roam the book.

_Faster and faster Lani went, sucking his cock down to the base and back up to the very tip. More precum leaked from him and she swallowed it greedily, a moan escaping her. The fact that he wanted her so badly was filling her with lust all over again. But before she could continue, John pulled her up to his face and kissed her hard, his tongue delving deep down her throat. She returned the fervor of his kiss as he rolled back on top of her. Pulling away, he positioned himself at her entrance and rubbed his tip against her slick wetness. They both moaned at the sensation. Then, looking into her eyes, he plunged deep into her, breathing hard as the warmth of her body engulfed him. He gave her a moment to adjust, and then slowly began moving. He rocked his hips back and forth, his grunts of pleasure escaping him with each thrust. _

"_Lani," he gasped. "Oh, God…"_

"_Yes, John, yesssss…" Lani breathed back. She angled her hips upward, allowing him to thrust even faster. She squealed as his movements started to stimulate her clit. She was close, she could feel it, and judging by the intensity of his thrusts, so was he. She saw that he was not looking into her eyes anymore, but down to where they were joined. She followed his gaze and watched as his cock buried itself into her, how her pussy seemed to suck him in, not letting go. _

_The sight sent her over the edge. Throwing her head back, Lani screamed as she—_

A loud rustle sounded from outside of the hut again. On alert, Kagome withdrew her hand and reached for her bow just as Inuyasha stormed through the door, eyes blazing. For a moment, they stared at each other.

"I—Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed in shock. The sound of her voice must have done something to him, because his eyes were suddenly alive with—was that desire?—and then he was on her, pressing her roughly against the wall of the hut, one leg between hers. One of his hands locked both of hers above her head, rendering her helpless, while the other pressed against her hips. Without a moment to speak, to even breathe, his mouth was suddenly on hers in a demanding kiss. It was rough and full of frustration, but Kagome couldn't deny how much it turned her on. One of his fangs nipped at her bottom lip, so she opened her mouth and welcomed him in, unable to stifle the moans emanating from deep within her. He pressed his hips against hers, crushing her to the wall. Her eyes drifted close at the feel of his erection against her stomach. He was _hard._

"Inuyasha," she said again breathlessly between kisses.

"Fucking wench," Inuyasha responded callously. His breathing was hard and raspy, as if he just fought the toughest battle of his life. He kissed her harshly on the mouth again, then started trailing kisses over her cheek. "How am I—" he kissed her jawline, "supposed to keep—" then her throat, "my hands off you—" now her collar bone, "when you smell like this?" Keeping her wrists restrained above her head with one hand, he used the other to lift her thigh to his hip, then ground into her pelvis. Kagome squealed at the pleasure that coursed through her body. It was like jolts of electricity were stemming from where they met between her legs. Even with their clothes on, she could feel the intensity of his erection, could almost feel it grow bigger against her.

"Sm—Smell?" she gasped.

He pulled her leg closer to his hip as he ground against her again. "You smell like you want to be fucked. Like your _begging _to be fucked." His voice was coarse with desire. If Kagome wasn't already soaking wet, the sound of his voice made her positively drenched. The smell of her arousal overwhelmed Inuyasha' s senses completely. There was nothing but Kagome; the sight of her, the smell, the feel of her skin. Nothing else mattered.

He had been fighting his urges for a week, ever since she brought back that strange book from the future. The first night when she was reading it, he had smelled the changed in her scent immediately. Whatever was written in that book was turning her on, and as a result, him on as well. Each night she read the book, he would have to escape to the woods and take care of himself, lest he take her right then and there. He was going to do it again tonight, but in addition to the scent of Kagome's arousal was something even more powerful. It was that special time of month when her body was preparing for pups, and the scent of that alone intoxicated him. Instead of going hunting, he hid in the trees near the hut, worried that her scent might attract unwanted attention.

But then the scent of her arousal became more and more potent as she continued to read her book. Just smelling her made every limb in his body tremble with desire. He was shaking so badly that the branch he was on rustled a few times until finally, unable to resist, he leapt down and burst into the hut. Ultimately, it was the sound of his name falling from her sweet, pink lips that sent him mad with lust.

Releasing her wrists, Inuyasha grabbed her other leg and forced it around his hips, making her straddle him, then pushed into her again. He growled low in his throat at the sensation. If it weren't for their clothes, he would be inside of her fucking her senseless right now. As if having this same thought, Kagome reached for the sides of her shirt and pulled it up over her head and tossed it to the floor. She struggled with her bra, but Inuyasha took care of that with one lazy swoop of his claws. Her bare chest heaving before him, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck to support herself and, overtaken with pleasure, rocked her hips back and forth against his.

"Kagome," Inuyasha groaned. Supporting her completely with his hips, he reached up and roughly fondled her breasts, pulling and molding them, tweaking her nipples until they became red and hard. Kagome mewled in pleasure all the while, her hands running through his hair. Leaning down, he ran his tongue lavishly around her nipple, coming close to it and then pulling it away. The sensation was agonizing to Kagome. She gripped the base of his ears hard and tried to force the direction of his mouth, but Inuyasha only smirked and repeated his actions until she was writhing against him. Finally, he gave her sweet bliss and sucked hard on her nipple, his tongue rolling it around in his mouth. He nipped at it gently, causing Kagome to squeak, then he switched to the other one and repeated his ministrations.

Pulling away, they gazed into each other's eyes for only seconds before their mouths connected again. Inuyasha sank to the floor with Kagome in his lap, sandwiching her between the wall. So as to not accidentally suffocate her, he turned them around so his back was against the wall with her straddling him. In this position he was able to feel the full force of her heat on his crotch. He bucked into her automatically, his eyes rolling heavenward.

"Oh!" Kagome gasped. His movements had his hard length rubbing right up against her clit. She ground her hips back into him, seeking more of the same pleasure, to be closer to him, to _feel _him. Realizing he was still fully clothed, she worked at removing his top and pulled it hastily down his shoulders. She pulled away to do the same to his pants, but only had time to undo the knot before he was on top of her.

Inuyasha pushed her on her back and used his claws to remove both her skirt and underwear. As soon as he did, the scent of her aroma hit him powerfully. It was so strong, so enticing, that for a few seconds all he could do was remain still and smell her, savoring her scent.

Kagome, who was suddenly reminded of her book, began to imagine the events playing out in her head. Knowing what Inuyasha wanted to do to her made her clit throb with longing, but what was he waiting for? She looked down at him situated between her legs and saw that his eyes were closed, apparently breathing her in. Unabashed, Kagome ran her hands through his hair and bucked her hips into his face, hinting at him to get on with it. Inuyasha did so with gusto.

He kissed both of her thighs first, each kiss going closer and closer to her core. He kept his eyes up to watch her reactions and was pleased to see and feel her squirming beneath him. Then he kissed the lips of her pussy, gently pulling the skin into his mouth. He did this several times at different areas, paying each place the utmost attention. "Ahhhnnn!" Kagome whined. This was torture! His mouth was so close to her, so close! Again, she ran her hands through his hair and tried to force his mouth directly onto her pussy, but this time he let her. With a scream, Kagome bucked into his face as Inuyasha devoured her, his fingers spreading her lips so he could delve his tongue as deep into her as possible.

"Oh, Gods, Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed. She was moving her hips so wildly that Inuyasha had to restrain her, or else his fangs might cut her. Even then, she was a force to be reckoned with. He continued to tongue-fuck her. He couldn't get enough of the thick, sweet honey that seemed to be pouring out of her.

"Inuyasha, please, please!" Kagome begged. So desperate was she for released that she could feel tears in her eyes. One hand moved from the top of his head to her own breast; she squeezed the supple flesh and tugged hard at the nipple, throwing her head back and forth in a frenzy. "Oh, yes!"

The sight was so arousing that Inuyasha stopped and stared, but only for a second. He immediately returned to licking her, and sensing how close she was to release, moved his mouth from her entrance to her enlarged clit poking out from the top of her folds. Keeping his hands anchored on her hips, he locked his eyes on her face to watch as he flicked her clit with his tongue as fast as he could.

Kagome inhaled sharply, and then her whole body spasmed violently. She rocked back and forth against him, both of her hands returning to his head and pressing him even harder against her. Her legs clamped around his head, squeezing with a strength she didn't know she had, as if she were afraid he would pull away. But he didn't. Instead he sucked her clit into mouth and flicked it furiously with his tongue.

"Ahhh, Inuyasha! Oh God, oh God YES!" Her cry seemed to echo throughout the hut. Tears escaped her eyes as her release finally reared. "Don't stop, don't stop, please, yes, yes, yes!" With a gasp and a shudder, her orgasm peaked and she gushed into his mouth. It was like every nerve in her body was firing off at the same moment, but none so much as her clit. Inuyasha lapped it up greedily, not willing to let a single drop go to waste. She tasted incredible, and he was near ready to come himself knowing the great pleasure he just gave her. He returned to kissing around her distressed pussy as she slowly came down from heaven. Then her legs relaxed and fell open, allowing him to withdraw his head. He kissed his way back up to her face, one hand fondling a heaving breast.

"Inuyasha… Oh, Inuyasha…" Kagome sighed with bliss. "That… That was…"

"Amazing?" Inuyasha finished, arching an eyebrow at her. When she nodded, he pinched her nipple and rolled it between his fingers. "Don't get too comfortable," he whispered huskily. "We aren't done yet." With that, he rolled them over so she was on top and kicked off his trousers, baring his erection. Kagome stared at it.

"Oh my," she said in wonder. She didn't know what she was expecting when it came to size, but Inuyasha was much larger than she thought. Before she could come back to her senses, Inuyasha pulled her down so she was directly straddled over his member. He hissed in pleasure when he came in direct contact with her pussy. It was _hot_… and _wet_, oh it was so wet. His cock throbbed almost painfully. The movement affected Kagome's still overly sensitive clit and she bucked into him with a gasp of surprise, resulting in his cock nesting comfortably between her folds.

"Oh _fuck_," Inuyasha groaned. He grabbed her hips and pulled her down on him while he lifted his own, sliding her up and down his shaft. His breathing labored, Inuyasha pulled her up high enough to situate the tip of his cock at her sopping wet entrance. Then he released his grip on her hips, signaling to her that she can take it at her own pace.

Her hands on his chest, Kagome slowly lowered down onto him, feeling the tip of his cock past her entrance; his large girth stretched her, but the pain was tantalizingly sweet. She continued down his shaft, slowly and eagerly filling her up until he couldn't fit any more.

"Aughhhhh…" Inuyasha grunted, breathing heavily. Every single muscle in his body was tensed, ready to spring into action, to fuck her senseless, but he waited until she made the first move. Her pussy, so hot, so wet, so _slick_, nearly took all of him, and God she was _tight_! So tight! Just the motion of her breathing made her muscles clamp down on him. He felt like he was in heaven, and then she started to move, to slowly bounce up and down on him, and—_fuck she's so tight! _He tried so hard to be careful with his claws, but Inuyasha couldn't help how hard he gripped her thighs as she rode him. He bucked his hips, meeting her halfway, and their pace began to increase until she was riding him so hard and strong that she didn't need his hands helping her anymore.

"Yes, oh—Yes! Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped as the feeling of his huge cock filled her very core. She was going to come again, and soon.

"Kagome, oh fuck yes!" Inuyasha groaned. He couldn't take his eyes off where they were connected. He watched as she dropped her hips on him, engulfing his member, and how when she lifted away, her pussy stretched with the size of him. He had never seen anything more erotic than his bitch riding him. He could tell by her scent that she was getting close again, and knew that he was too. His instinct told him that they had to change positions before he could finish.

One second, Kagome was riding Inuyasha as hard as she could, but the next second, she found herself on her hands and knees facing the wall of the hut. She felt Inuyasha behind her, his hands grasping her hips, and understood immediately what he wanted. Biting her lip, she gazed back at him and slowly lowered her head to the ground while raising her bottom, submitting to him completely.

Inuyasha nearly blew his load right then and there all over Kagome's backside at the sight of her submitting to him. Whatever he said earlier, he was wrong; _this_ was the most erotic thing he had ever seen in his life. Her small waist accentuated the curve of her ass in a delectable way; her pale, perfect skin glowed in the firelight; her pussy, dripping wet, called to him, weeping for him to fuck her.

Primal instincts taking over, Inuyasha obliged. He guided his cock to her entrance and slowly entered, pushing all the way until he was completely inside. Their previous position prevented him from going all the way in, but this—_this was perfect. _"You like that?" he asked huskily. He pulled out fully, watching as the tip of his cock kissed her lips, before plunging back in, making Kagome scream with pleasure. He did it again, and again, and again until she was bumping her ass back into his hips, desperate for release. "You like it when I fuck you, bitch?" Her mewls of pleasure was absolute music to his ears. Grabbing her hips, he rammed into her repeatedly, his own desperation creeping up on him. She had been teasing and teasing him relentlessly with her aroma the last few days. It felt so incredibly good to finally act out on his desires and fuck his woman's brains out.

"Yes, yes Inuyasha, please!" Kagome cried. He fucked her harder, so hard that their position slowly began to slip until she was completely on her belly, her ass angled up to receive his cock. Somehow this position aroused him more, so he placed his hands on the small of her back, forcing all his weight there to anchor her as he continued to fuck her from behind.

"Kagome, oh fuck, Kagome, yes, _yes_," Inuyasha growled. He was close, he was so close.

"Yes, fuck me Inuyasha, please, _fuck me!_"

That did it. With a roar, Inuyasha increased his pace, slamming into her from behind. The sensation was so intense that he didn't even notice the change in his vision as red clouded his eyes, nor the slash of color emerging on his cheeks, or even the lengthening of his claws. The only thing he knew or cared about was fucking his mate, claiming her, impregnating her. Every single muscle in his body contracted as he built up to his release until finally, with a thunderous bellow, he came. He plunged into her a final time as his seed expelled from his body in a strong burst. His orgasm was so intense that his hips trembled against her backside as smaller but equally powerful spurts ejaculated from him. His lungs refused to release the breath of air until he finished, and when he did, he exhaled and groaned loudly. Judging from Kagome's trembling muscles, she came too. This information pleased him greatly.

Inuyasha looked down to where they were connected and very slowly pulled himself out of her. Jolts of electricity coursed through them both as he did so. He left the tip inside of her, enjoying the view immensely. He wanted to keep this sight in his memory forever. Finally, he pulled out and watched as his ejaculate slowly seeped out of her, feeling satisfied. His demonic markings slowly faded as his primal instinct to mate was fulfilled. For now, anyway.

Suddenly exhausted, he collapsed next to her and pulled her closer so she could lay her head on his chest. For a while, they did nothing but lie and catch their breath, basking in the glow.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome started. "That thing you did with your tongue, where did you learn that?"

He glanced down at her with a smirk. "You liked that, did you?" He was pleased when she shivered with pleasure at the thought of his tongue. "I have my ways, wench," was all he said.

Truthfully, he had been stealing her book to read it ever since that first night she brought it back. He would sneak it away when she was bathing or sleeping and learned a few tricks that he would like to practice on her in the future. He made a mental note to thank Miroku for teaching him to read a few years ago. But until then…

Time for round two.

oOo

Wow! That was steamy, wasn't it?

This is intended as a one-shot, but I may or may not add another chapter. No promises! But reviews are greatly appreciated!

With love,

Miyopiyo


End file.
